<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>罐头 by zhuzhichen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402696">罐头</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhichen/pseuds/zhuzhichen'>zhuzhichen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhichen/pseuds/zhuzhichen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>对于葬仪屋来说，这个小盒就是他的家。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>罐头</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非常混乱邪恶的pwp<br/>我下次再这么写还不如让这俩人从头做到尾</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
葬仪屋打开冰箱，随手摸出一个罐头。他挖了一勺鱼肉涂在干巴巴的面包上塞进嘴里。凉透了的番茄鱼汤有种淡淡的腥味。葬仪屋银色的长发在脑后胡乱扎成个马尾，额前脸颊旁的碎头发要不时拨开才不至于被吃进嘴里。吃完末了拧开一瓶矿泉水灌进嘴里，薄薄的塑料瓶子被捏变了型。吃完饭，葬仪屋掏出一支注射器，熟练地给自己来了一针。房间里隐隐有木质香水的凉意，和一种腻人的腥甜气息。。药液被推进淡青色的血管里，像是注射可卡因，又像是胰岛素。那种甜腻气息淡去了一点，冷冽的木香调占了上风。<br/>
<br/>
整个市的地下网络都被装在这个小盒子里，仿佛是方便被邮寄到远方。没人会怀疑这个靠罐头活着的beta，他不过是染着吊诡发色的混混，给暴走族提供二手的零件。葬仪屋上个月到局子里喝了杯茶，因为他拿不出合法的持枪证。但转眼就被放了出来，淡蓝色的水晶弹珠碎在文森特体面的羊毛大衣上，他微笑着没收掉那把玩具霰弹枪，“我不希望这位贩卖成人玩具的先生下次还会来。”<br/>
<br/>
葬仪屋站在铁灰色的大门口，远远地向着文森特裱在窗口的脸吹了声口哨。老实说他觉得文森特很不错，那副青年才俊志在必得的样子让葬仪屋很喜欢。<br/>
也很怀念。<br/>
<br/>
文森特的外套上有深秋的凉意。葬仪屋穿的少，这个冰冷的拥抱让他一激灵。他们在葬仪屋的小店门口别过彼此。葬仪屋倚着门看着文森特的背影，看他和阳光背道而驰，沉到街道的两端里。从他们相互认识之后的不久就开始了这样错乱的关系。他想着他正义的大朋友，刚刚如果是个吻别会不会更好。他对着文森特的背影吹了声口哨，关上门缩回自己的小店里。<br/>
<br/>
深夜文森特躺在他身旁，抓起葬仪屋的一只手，轻轻摩挲着他手腕上的一行刺青数字，笑着问他这是什么。葬仪屋胡乱答了个银行卡密码，将手抽出来，背过身去。他临时的Alpha笑了笑没说什么，从背后环住白发的Omega，闻着他身上淡淡的百合香味睡去了。葬仪屋摸着自己的刺青，感到浑身的血液越来越冷，哪怕是情人的怀抱也没法温暖自己。<br/>
<br/>
那些人或事早已扎根在他身上，是他逃不掉的影子，只要葬仪屋走到光下面，就不得不面对的影子。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*************************<br/>
文森特来到D座的楼顶，他有点难以相信眼前看到的景象，但空气中弥漫的甜腻气息不断告诉他这一切都是事实。浓烈的Omega信息素让文森特愈发焦躁，他走上前去试图查看葬仪屋此时的情况。<br/>
<br/>
葬仪屋正仰面躺在地上，上衣被撩起来，露出疤痕交错的苍白躯体，长裤也被解开，褪到膝弯的位置。他此刻看上去明显是经过了一番苦战，胸口和腰际的擦伤混着沙土，大腿上的刀伤割裂了疤痕。但被迫的发情成了这位Omega此时最大的痛苦，两根手指已经没进了体内，稍微抽动几下就有粘稠的水液顺着手臂和大腿汩汩流下，前端也已经饱满挺立仿佛随时可以喷发。葬仪屋在混沌中意识到文森特的到来，奋力想要站起来，但那股清冽却逼人的信息素味道将他紧紧压在地面上，侵犯着他身上敏感的每一处。他硬撑着蜷缩起身体摆出跪趴的姿势，别过脸不去看赶过来的文森特。他甚至向后缩了几下，像一只受伤的野兽被逼到了角落。<br/>
<br/>
文森特看到了那双掩映在乱发后的绿色瞳孔，像是属于一只被围困的豹子，但离近了之后能看出里面的水光潋滟。葬仪屋的脸庞难得的有血色，他张着被自己咬的红肿的双唇，仰起头看向文森特，像是被扼死的天鹅。文森特单膝跪下，将葬仪屋揽进怀里，拨开那散乱的银发，将犬齿钉进了葬仪屋后颈的腺体。<br/>
<br/>
葬仪屋感觉自己像是被叼住后颈的奶猫，暂时被标记缓解了地狱般的燥热，文森特身上冷冽的柏木香气环绕着葬仪屋，让他安定下来，至少是有精力去讲他的冷笑话。“伯爵大人可真是体恤民众，竟然亲自来看望小生……”话刚说到一半，便整个人被拦腰抱住，葬仪屋扯了扯文森特的衣袖，“这里风景不错，我喜欢。”他慢慢地在文森特怀里舒展身体，抬头扬起脖颈如同献祭。文森特顺势将葬仪屋压倒在地上，试图捕捉那对闪烁的萤火虫，那双被情欲淹没的绿眼睛此刻看上去竟然如此坦荡，就像他们此前的无数次眼神相接一样。<br/>
<br/>
“这里可不是你的小公寓。”文森特还是选择将他抱起来，“我可没有在这里做爱的偏好。”工程电梯里，葬仪屋低头看到文森特胯下的突起，将脸别过去，安静地靠在文森特的肩膀上，被临时标记的效力渐渐散去，身体仿佛要融化掉。文森特感觉得到，怀里的男人在不停的发抖。文森特稍微调整了一下抱的姿势，将葬仪屋悬空的腰部重新用手臂撑住，之后便大步向电梯走去。<br/>
<br/>
工程电梯穿过楼板，如同堕进了一层又一层的地狱。脱力的葬仪屋攥紧了文森特的衣领。轿车将那座烂尾楼远远抛在身后，夕阳下钢筋混凝土组成巨龙的骨架，嶙峋地竖立在一片荒芜里。葬仪屋在高潮中失去意识，又被浑身的燥热从昏迷中唤醒。意识朦胧间他看向文森特，男人衣冠楚楚仿佛丝毫不受影响，难道警官们的信息素抵抗都训练的这么好吗？葬仪屋心里忽然点燃了一丝恶劣的情绪，他很想看看这个儒雅自持的人发狂的样子。<br/>
<br/>
所以直到自己陷进床铺里，看着文森特在自己的肩膀和胸前留下一个又一个印记，葬仪屋都带着笑。他甚至揽住文森特的后背，将他拉向自己，吻得气息凌乱。葬仪屋感觉自己的信息素涨满了整个屋子，甜腻的百合花吐着淋漓的鲜血。文森特在葬仪屋因为发情而涨满的胸口舔舐啃咬，饱满的胸肌被蹂躏的泛红。葬仪屋索性将理智托管出去，贴在文森特怀里大口喘息着。后庭塞进了两根手指，粘腻的水液顺着文森特的手背流下。文森特猛地抽动手指刺向更深处，换来葬仪屋一阵颤抖。肉壁吸住手指，让叉开和搅动都变得艰难。发情期omega的身体很容易被打开。文森特的阴茎压着穴口插了进去，像是破冰船压碎了冰面。葬仪屋的泪水在被填满的一瞬间流了下来。<br/>
<br/>
贯穿、摩擦、深入成结，葬仪屋的指甲嵌进了文森特的肩膀，他几乎使出了仅剩的所有力气才保持清醒，而这几条红印在文森特看来不过是交媾时的小情趣。文森特低下头衔住葬仪屋的喉结，吻他削尖的下巴，拨开葬仪屋的刘海，看他的脸颊的红色烧到了眼角。葬仪屋垂下了眼睛，银白色的纤细睫毛随着呼吸颤抖，被半遮住的眼神看不出情绪，反倒有一副逆来顺受的样子。文森特猛地顶腰深入，敏感点被碾压带来一阵颤栗，葬仪屋抬起眼睛，片刻的失焦过后，他突然笑了起来，抬头吻住文森特，技巧早已被抛到了九霄云外，他们像是两头撕咬的狼。换气间隙葬仪屋狠狠地吸了一口文森特身上的味道，浓烈的柏木味道灌入胸腔，像是呛进了一大口海水。紧接着就是更加蛮横激烈的纠缠。<br/>
<br/>
和面前的男人并不是第一次做爱，但两人都只停留在各取所需的满足欲望。文森特将葬仪屋翻过身，握着那瘦韧的腰肢狠狠地顶进去，带着铁锈味道的撩人花香如同催情剂，引着他不断动作，将自己烙在葬仪屋的体内。文森特那礼节性的温柔荡然无存，葬仪屋感觉自己被揪着头发按进床褥间，后颈肌肤贴上了文森特的嘴唇。葬仪屋像是被猎鹰追逐的兔子，想要蹬开文森特的束缚，但力气早已在撞击中消磨殆尽，“不要……呜……”吻封住了含糊的话语。快感终于像潮水一样冲垮了他，后颈的咬痕是钢印，文森特射在体内的爱液是铁水，葬仪屋觉得自己快要化在这种身心被填满的快感当中。文森特从浑身湿漉漉的他的体内离开，将他揽在怀里。完全标记终结了这场荒诞的性爱，葬仪屋觉得灵魂从眼眶里滑出来。<br/>
“<br/>
我是一个没有过去的人。”葬仪屋看着文森特被眼泪扭曲的脸，嘴唇无声息的开合。<br/>
<br/>
文森特附身，吻住他，像飞蛾亲吻灯火。<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>